Inside my body crumbles
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Harry receives word that Inuyasha is treating his friend, Kagome, like just another girl to take his anger out on but Harry tries to help out but Dumbledore wants him to find ways of defeating Vold. instead. And now Harry's friends won't talk to him?
1. Chapter 1

**My back hurts so much! T^T**

**Summary: After Harry receives a letter from his best friend, Kagome, Harry is all too interested to begin to help out his best friend and her relationship with Inuyasha.**

**But when the headmaster hears of this, he strongly disagrees and tells Harry to concentrate more on defeating Voldemort. And just when Harry was about to accept that he would never be able to see Kagome yet, Hermione and Ron exclude him from their friends list, believing that he shouldn't hang around with non-famous people; could this get any worse? Apparently yes.**

**Draco sees that the other boy is friendless and tries to persuade Harry a second time around to be friends. But as Harry has no one else to talk about this with, he agrees.**

**Lies, Deceit, and nothing but trouble after trouble, will Kagome and Harry ever catch a break?**

**Pairings: Kagome/Sesshomaru, Draco/Harry(Slightly), Inuyasha/Harry(Main pairing)**

* * *

><p>A screech in the middle of the day caught Harry Potter's attention as he was chatting with his friends, Ron and Hermione. They had all just finished eating their breakfast in the great hall and decided to talk a while in the Owlery. Hedwig was persistent to getting her owner's attention. She squawked again and this time flew onto his shoulder, letting Harry know that she had come back, this time with a letter.<p>

"Look's like she's got something, Harry." Ron and Harry both laughed to each other as they had already noticed the letter in the bird's beak as soon as it landed on his shoulder.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig's beak and ripped it open hoping it would be from Ron's mother. It wasn't. It was a letter asking him for help. His friend, Kagome Higurashi had just gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, Inuyasha and was now currently…on her way there?

"Kagome?" Ron and Hermione both glanced at each other to see if the other knew her or not.

"She's a friend of mine. She's seems to be running away from trouble…as usual." Harry folded up the letter and patted Hedwig on the head and gave her the last of his breakfast.

Ron and Hermione chased Harry down the stairs and bumped into his back as they were just rounding the corner of the stair case. They looked over Harry's shoulder and saw a girl standing in front of them. Her hair was black like Harry's and her skin was paler than theirs but other than that her complexion was fairly beautiful. But she looked depressed and upset.

"Kagome! How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking questionably over the girl's shoulder to see how it was possible for her to get there so fast just seconds after getting her letter.

"I uh…sort of had a fight with Inuyasha and well…he kind of kicked me out…" Harry sighed and gave his friend a warm hug as she cried quietly into his arms.

"Harry, we're just going to leave and find…Fred and George…" Hermione wasn't very good at lying but Ron had to give the girl credit for trying.

"You sure leave a rotting stench behind, don't you, Kagome?" The said girl flinched at the very voice who had called out her name.

Harry held her tighter showing his friend that she wasn't alone like she thought she was. The man laughed at this scene but hesitated when a white owl flew to Harry's side, landing on his shoulder with grace.

"Watch out, kid, you're next!" Inuyasha turned and left like a wild animal running on foot and headed into the forbidden woods.

Kagome's tears stopped flowing as the white owl hooted and gave her a peck on the cheek. The girl laughed off her previous argument and told Harry all about what happened the other night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tune into my station next time and we'll find out just what Inuyasha plans to do to poor Harry Potter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting so tired of this computer! Wish I had the laptop now…**

**Warning: Contains violence and a bit of bad language you don't mind right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>The night passed with much tears to be shed as Kagome sat next to Harry, her head on his shoulder and a bunch of tissues in her lap while Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with smiles on their faces, trying to sympathize with him. The girl had poured her heart to them and even had to take a few naps during the night just to sleep off her crying. The three of them sat up with Kagome all night and comforted her through out the night until morning.<p>

Kagome's tears had only stopped after Hermione had given her a few drops of liquid in a small bottle that was used for relieving stress and emotions; a potion that was made during Snape's worst class of the year. Harry let out a small breath of relief and smiled, smiling that his friend was smiling. She was a tad happy again and that took some of his worries off his chest for the remainder of the morning but it the day was not done yet as there was still the case of the man who showed himself to the four of them just the other day. All Harry knew, was that the man was Kagome's abusive spouse and this was not going to change in the least bit. Something like this was not easily fixable with the help of a marriage counselor or someone who dealt with troubled boyfriends and girlfriends. This was something he felt he had to do out of the sake for his friend and if at all, she could get her life back on track.

Harry looked to his two friends, Ron and Hermione and searched their faces for any sort of clues or hints as to what he could do to help or if they had any suggestions as to what to do next. They all came up empty.

"Harry, you know you can't really help Kagome with this. We were told by professor Dumbledore that we needed to find the other horcruxes. Harry you can't promise everyone everything." Hermione was gentle with her words but she was harsh to the point.

Ron however, looked as though he didn't want any say in the matter. Harry looked back to Kagome, she was truly in need of someone's help and neither of his friends seemed as though they were going to offer it. Upon his decision, Harry took Kagome and left the Gryffindor common room, leaving his two friends behind. There was a time and a place for anything and Harry felt it was better to care for the ones that needed him at this current time. The horcruxes were just going to have to wait.

Or so Harry wanted to plan, but Dumbledore looked strictly serious about this case and now, standing before the great wizard, Harry Potter and Kagome stood waiting for the answer they knew was going to come so disappointingly. Walking around the back of his marvelous throne-like chair, Dumbledore narrowed his graying eyes at the two teens that stood before him, his hands behind his back. "You can not deal with such personal matters at this time, Mr. Potter. I understand how of grave danger she may be in but this is not the time for teenager squabbles and the like. You _must _find out more about these horcruxes. Voldemort is growing stronger, Harry. There isn't anything we can do for Miss Kagome at this present time. I can have her stay for a week but that is all, Harry. It is our rules to have no one but witches and wizards at this school. You understand, don't you, Harry?" The bearded man asked him and sat down resting his elbows on the arms of his chair.

Harry himself never thought anyone was so desperate more than he to find Voldemort and destroy him. But his friend was in need of someone to help her and the sole purpose she came to his school was to seek Harry out personally for his help. Harry looked at Kagome sadly and took Kagome by the hand and walked her out of the room and back into the halls of Hogwarts.

"Thanks for everything, Harry. You've done what you could and I don't think I should have come at all. It seems I only caused trouble for you, I'm sorry." Harry felt his heart ache a bit as he watched the tears stream down Kagome's face. He didn't think he could take much more of his friends or his teacher's incompetence of not realizing that Voldemort was not the only problem in the world.

Sure the man was proven to be a problem to the world of witchcraft and wizardry but surely his friends and teachers had so much more to teach them about besides the ways of learning how to do potions or learning how to fly on a broom stick. Harry should know because he was after all part of a muggle family before entering the world of training to become a good wizard among other students.

Ron and Hermione had followed him and Kagome to professor Dumbledore's office and heard everything. Ron looked a bit upset while Hermione seemed rather…distant. The two of them walked towards them and smiled but it left their faces as soon as it had appeared, only for a few seconds. "Harry, we know what you're trying to do. Ron and I think…well I think, that you should let Ron's mother see if she can do anything for Kagome. She might be able to fix this issue faster than you can, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione with a surprised look on his face. This suggestion and idea was not a bad one but it was also a bit rude in Harry's point of view. Hermione had suggested dumping his first best friend off with a woman who he had only known through Ron. Molly was a nice woman not that Harry was complaining, but Harry couldn't bring himself to ask for the woman's help. She had helped him out so many times before and it was only fair to let the woman be when she didn't need to chase after her sons all the time. Harry couldn't possibly think of asking the poor woman to do him another favor.

"I can't do that, Hermione. Kagome…she needs me. Guys, you saw the letter, she asked for our help." Harry glanced to the both of them as Ron came forward.

"You, Harry. She asked for _you. _You're alone for this one, Harry." Hermione whipped her head around to glare at Ron but her staring did not make Ron unsettled or unmoved.

"What Ron means, Harry, is that maybe you should plan this out. You know, try to find the horcruxes and _then _work on Kagome's case. We can try to help out whenever we can but…this horcrux business is only something you're good at, Harry. Ron and I feel that only you can find these. I'm afraid as large as my brain might be, this case and Kagome's are both slightly large." Harry was at a loss as to what she could be talking about. Were these two saying they could not help him at all?

Ron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders and walked off back to the common room of Gryffindor, leaving Harry and Kagome alone in the halls. "You really don't have to push yourself this far for me. I'll understand if you can't." Kagome smiled up at Harry and turned and walked away from him.

"Well if it isn't the famous _Potter. _Having fun acting like a statue, scar head?" Harry groaned aloud and watched as Draco Malfoy, the pale boy who refused to look any other house member in the eyes and instead focus more on his own house, walked up to him with pride.

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy." Harry was about to turn and leave to catch up to Kagome, but Draco pulled him at the shoulder, gripping him tightly.

Harry faced Malfoy with an attempt to slug him in the face with his fist but he knew it would prove that he did resort to violence and he did not want that spreading around and having the entire school knowing he might be some sort of bully. "Potter, I've been watching you and you seem rather down lately." The other boy's tone of voice was slightly mocking Harry's problem.

"Never mind Malfoy." He turned around once more, this time making it farther and farther down the hall without a look back at the Slytherin member.

Draco watched Harry get smaller and smaller as he walked to the very end of the hall and saw the other boy disappear from sight. He gritted his teeth and turned around and walked away. He really did know what Harry was going through but he just did not know how to present himself as anything but a villainous person. It was hard watching someone be in such a tight spot. But Malfoy held his head high and did not think much more about the situation. If Harry wanted to play it tough to get, Draco was going to react in the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Man this is really tiring. But life is a challenge and we all have to live it! Anyways review and please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I honestly didn't know!**


End file.
